


The Agreement

by solequeene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solequeene/pseuds/solequeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England agrees to fulfil France's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. No harm or profit are intended.  
>  This is a de-anon from the kink meme and has been betaed -marvellously- by Geocept. Many thanks to them.

France and England have an _agreement_ : they never question each other’s kinks and fantasies, and they never talk about it outside the bedroom (or garden, or car, or photo booth, or whatever location has been chosen). _This_ is one of those ‘no questions’ cases. Two weeks ago, France had asked for something new (in a most unfair context according to England because right after a most extraneous round of swing-chair sex is not the appropriate time to ask for anything) and it took England two weeks to agree. But France knew he would say ‘yes’ from the beginning. England turns him down on politics, on culture, on economy, cuisine and… on everything, really, but not on sex. Never on sex.

So, now, France kneels on a cheap plastic sheet that protects the Persian rug lying in front of England's too-large bed. He is naked, body taut with tension and need, and his manicured- hands clench his thighs. His cock is already hard. England stands in front of him, fully clothed, a towering figure made of plain cotton and tweed. _Très gauche_ , in France’s not so humble opinion, but as no one asked him, he keeps it to himself. 

England unzips his trousers, and France can’t help but notice that he’s going commando. It’s probably only so England will feel comfortable with what they are about to do, but France’s cock twitches at the sight. He lifts his fingers to coax England’s dick from the unfastened trousers. It’s soft but starting to harden, and he suppresses the impulse to nip at the delicate foreskin. But a hard cock is not what he wants ( _yet_ ) so he –bravely, oh so bravely- avoids the tempting flesh on his hand and scoots forward. England looks unsure, the traitorous little thing, and France decides to cure his much unwanted stage fright. His left hand grabs England’s hip while the other goes to his lower belly and presses. England’s bladder is full and his stomach is firm but France knows exactly what he’s doing and presses further.

Small drops fall from England’s slit and land on France’s chin. England is holding his own dick now, and the flow grows. France closes his eyes and lets the smell wash over him urine, sex and England - as the liquid hits him on the face, hot and strong. England’s other hand grabs his hair and jerks him closer; France opens his mouth and drinks. It’s only a bit salty, but mostly sweet. Metallic sweetness: England can be considerate, then, even if he’d rather die than let it show.

France gulps and soon ( _, too_ soon) it’s all over. He opens his eyes to see England shaking his cock over him, the last few drops splashing over France’s hair. He’s completely wet, piss streaming down his cheeks and clinging to his eyelashes. His tongue peaks out of his mouth and he catches a few more drops before they fall off his face.

England is looking at him with a too red face and lust in his eyes, and . France leans forward and closes his mouth around the soft cock. It tastes saltier than the liquid quickly drying on his face. England makes a small noise at the back of his throat and his hands tangle in France’s hair again. France is still hard, but he keeps his hands on England's hips as he licks the shaft over and over. He is finally able to catch the skin that covers England's cock-head with his teeth, and he pulls at it gently. England gets harder and France uses his hand to push the foreskin. He licks along the ridge and presses the tip of his tongue against the slit to catch some more of the cooling piss until England completely hardens – oral is just _his thing_ – and thrusts into France’s wide-open and accommodating mouth. France relaxes his throat and takes him deeper, the hard smoothness of England’s cock-head pressing against his tonsils as he buries his nose in the short dark blond hairs around the dick’s base.

France is about to come; he can feel, his cock throbbing urgently, but he refuses to touch himself. England pulls France’s head away and he rubs his dick up and down the bearded face. That is all it takes to send France over the edge, and he comes against his own thighs. He goes weak and only the need to finish England off prevents him from collapsing (and they say France is lazy and selfish). England’s grip on his hair is still brutal and he slaps his dick – maybe too viciously - over France’s face, who cups his balls and squeezes. Before he notices what’s happening, England’s cock is in his mouth again and he comes deep and hot down his throat.

 

France thinks that this might be love.


End file.
